


A Promise in Spring

by gdesertsand



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amnesia, Anterograde Amnesia, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdesertsand/pseuds/gdesertsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The accident had changed his life, as far as his family had told him, at least. Gilbert on the other hand did not remember the accident. They said he had amnesia, but he remembered everything that had ever happened to him clearer than day. He remembered Ludwig's eighth birthday the month before and his little yellow bird he had rescued in the park from a broken wing a year ago. Why was his life so confusing suddenly? Why didn't he go to school anymore? When had Ludwig grown so tall? And who was that person who greeted him like an old friend when he had never seen them once in his whole life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is a prompt given by my awesome friend, CodeVassie.  
> Check out her works! It's really great! Her works can be currently found in FF.net  
> Also, knowing your thoughts about the story will really be appreciated and make me happy!  
> Also, I’m not that well versed in Psychology so I am telling you now that this story does not have any accurate facts.  
> That's all! (Oh! I do not own any anime or manga)

They said it was a miracle that he woke up after being in a coma for two years. But the question was how did he end up in a coma? They said he was in an accident but he never remembered being in any type of accident.

 

Why was everything so confusing around him?

 

“Bruder? Bruder, are you all right?” when did he opened his eyes again? Wasn’t he just sleeping a minute ago? He directed his confused gaze towards the person who called him.

 

“Vati? When did you get a haircut? Why do you look so young?” the person before him made a frown on his face and bit his lip in frustration.

 

Before everything else let’s start up to what he remembered. His name was Gilbert Beilschmidt. As far as he could tell he was just escorting his little brother on their way home and the next thing he knew was that he woke up in a hospital with a surprise doctor hovering over him.

 

“Bruder, I’m Ludwig, remember? I’m your little brother.”

 

“Ludwig?” Gilbert tilted his head a little to the side, “But…but Ludwig is just eight years old. We celebrated his birthday a month ago.”

 

The man who claimed to be Ludwig covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath. From what Gilbert could tell he was desperately trying not to cry. What was really happening right now? A few minutes passed and Gilbert opted to watch the scenery outside from the window of his hospital room.

 

Gilbert saw a yellow bird landing on a tree branch. He really missed his pet right now but animals were not allowed in hospitals. He sighed in disappointment. Gilbert then turned his attention to the other side of the room.

 

“Mein Gott! When did you get there? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Gilbert was really surprised when he realized he was not alone in his room, “Wait…when did you get a haircut, Vati?”

 

After he uttered his question the man sitting beside his bed rushed outside without any words of goodbye. Now that he thought about it, there was no way that the person was his Vati. Maybe the guy was one of their close relatives. But seriously, where was Ludwig? Shouldn’t he visit his awesome older brother in hospital right now?

* * *

 

Ludwig Beilschmidt thought he was prepared for the worst. When the doctor told him their findings about his older brother he was just numb. At first his mind was just registering medical facts, facts about his brother’s condition and how to cure…how to make things easier for Gilbert once he was discharged from the hospital. Their parents were already informed also about this.

 

In reality, Gilbert was already awake for a week now. After spending two years in a coma the eldest son of the Beilschmidt Family was finally awake for a week now.

 

But everything was not the same anymore.

 

Ludwig, along with his parents, thought that they would only deal with the physical therapies and introducing Gilbert with his new life, to fill him with a few things he missed for the last two years. They didn’t expect that fate would play its cruel tricks in their family.

 

The second day Gilbert was finally responsive the doctor told them what was wrong to the albino. Ludwig’s Brother would never be the same anymore.

 

_“His memories before the accident are very disorganized right now. He might remember some of you in different ages every time he saw you or he might remember a different scene that for him only happened yesterday which in reality it happened a long time ago.”_

_“So, it’s like he has amnesia?”_ Ludwig could still remember the worrying tone of his Mother when they were talking with the doctor.

 

_“Gilbert does have amnesia,” there was a pause like the doctor wanted them to understand this important information, “but it does not concern his past memories.”_

_“Doctor, what do you mean? Didn’t you just say he has trouble remembering the past?”_ Ludwig could still see his Father’s closed fist, desperately trying to flee and see his son that was already awake and responsive that time.

 

_“He still remembers the past, he just need someone to guide him which memory happened when.” The doctor adjusted the frame of his glasses, “I’m afraid Gilbert has anterograde amnesia. He will have trouble remembering current memories from now on. I’m really sorry.”_

 

The fact about the amnesia didn’t really sink in their minds after the doctor talked to them. It only settled down once they visited Gilbert.

 

At first Gilbert asked where his little brother was. Ludwig introduced himself with blank eyes. Gilbert was confused after that but as they continued talking it was as if the right memory about Ludwig’s age and appearance finally emerged inside Gilbert’s mind. The albino started asking questions about his little brother’s love life. He asked their Mother and Father how they were doing. They were happily chatting and forgot the warning of the doctor.

 

But it was remembered when Gilbert started spacing out. Their Mother took hold of Gilbert’s hand to ask him if he was feeling alright. When he was back again in reality he looked up in their Mother’s eyes and asked,

 

_“Mutti? When did you get here?”_

 

Their parents didn’t visit again after that. They still made sure that Gilbert was being taken care of in the hospital. They were still updated by the doctor in charged about the progress of their son. They just never visited though. They could not look Gilbert on the face anymore and hoped that everything would be the same.

 

Once, Ludwig confronted them about their behavior towards his older brother. Maybe he was having memory problems now but it did not mean they should abandon him in the time that he really needed them. Never in his life had he seen his parents break down in front of him.

 

They said they wanted to be with Gilbert’s side but right now they could not look straight at him without crying. His Mother told him that her heart was breaking into pieces when one moment she was talking with her son then the next Gilbert would asked when she arrived. His Father told him that once Gilbert was discharged they would try their best to support him but for now, they need to adjust emotionally and mentally.

Ludwig wanted to resent his parents for their decision. But after visiting Gilbert for almost a week now he could somehow understand now the pain they were bearing. He thought he could not bear another second with his brother in a repetitive cycle.

 

First, he would not recognized Ludwig as an adult. For Gilbert, Ludwig was still the same eight year old kid fourteen years ago.

 

Second, Gilbert would mistake Ludwig as a younger version of their Father.

 

Third, Gilbert would finally recognize him.

 

Fourth, the cycle would repeat again.

 

This time, Gilbert didn’t manage to remember Ludwig as an adult. He feared that there would be a time that his older brother would only remember him as an eight year old kid and not as a twenty year old man from his past memories before the accident.

 

“Um…Ludwig?”

 

Ludwig looked up from where he was currently sitting. When he fled away from Gilbert’s room he decided to have some fresh air and sat on one of the benches found in the hospital’s garden. The minute he saw who called him though and the other person beside the caller Ludwig’s sorrows was replaced by anger, it was a rage he still could not forget.

 

“What are you two doing here?” he delivered the question with calmness but he did not conceal the anger from his tone.

 

The men in front of him flinched from his tone. It was clear that they could still see that their presence was not appreciated after the accident. Especially that they were the reason why there was an accident in the first place.

 

“We…we heard the news. About Gilbert, I mean. May…May we visit him?”

 

No matter how much Ludwig saw the guilt ridden eyes of this two he still could not find inside his heart the forgiveness they wanted to hear.

 

“Arthur…and as well as you Alfred,” the second person who didn’t utter a word all this time sucked a deep breath when he was called, “I think it’s best if you will not show your faces anymore in front of my Bruder. In fact, I don’t want you two to enter his life again.”

 

No…Ludwig would never forgive them. But if he hated Arthur after the accident his hatred towards Alfred was twice from it.

 

For it was Alfred who pushed Gilbert.

 

Alfred was the reason why Gilbert was hit by a car.

 

And Ludwig’s hatred would never vanish because the irreparable result was presented before him almost a week ago.


	2. The Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is one of the worsts enemies of mankind, it clouds ones rationality in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *Flips the table* I know this is short so forgive me but I want this to be updated somehow. This prompt was given by my awesome friend CodeVassie (check out her works in FF.net) and it took me ages just to post the second chapter! I’m sorry my friend!
> 
> Warning: Grammatical errors (kept in minimum as much as possible), OOCness, AU, incorrect facts concerning Psychology for I am not well versed into it but I try to research, and! I do not own Hetalia!

**Chapter 2: The Misunderstanding**

“Here you go.” When the coldness of the canned drink touched his face was the moment he was brought out of his musings, “You’re lucky they have your favorite drink.”

 

“Thanks, Artie.” Alfred took the can but he just held it and stared again on the ground. Arthur sighed at this but still joined him on the bench where he was sitting and opened his own drink. They were still within the hospital grounds and contemplating if they should heed Ludwig’s warnings or not. After all, they were not even allowed to visit when Gilbert was still in a coma.

 

“You know…I really wonder why you still stayed with me after all this time.” Alfred whispered his question but he was still heard. The can was just meters away from Arthur’s lips but he put it down to listen in one of his lover’s self-destructive thoughts and make sure Alfred would not steer on the path of destruction. “I mean…I did a lot of bad stuff. I am an easily jealous individual. I’m even a murderer!”

 

“No. You are not a murderer.” Arthur put down his drink beside him and forced Alfred to look directly at him by seizing his face with the use of his hands, “Gilbert is still alive. Gilbert is now awake. You didn’t kill him.” They had this talk multiple times and one would grow tired of saying the same lines over and over again.

 

But not Arthur.

 

No, he would never grow tired in assuring his lover that there was no blood on his hands. That Alfred did not kill one of Arthur’s friends.

 

Arthur’s best friend.

 

Even if the intent that time was to really kill Gilbert due to jealousy. Something that Arthur wanted to take out of Alfred’s system.

 

Jealousy would do no one good.

 

“But I still pushed him! That time all I want to do was to erase his existence from the face of the earth!” the distressed was now obvious with Alfred’s eyes and tone of voice. He could not help but to think of himself as a monster after he realized what he had done two years ago. The hate he was receiving from the Beilschmidt Family was understandable but they did not need to include Arthur with his sin!

 

Before the ‘accident’ Gilbert and Arthur were best friends. Some was baffled at this relationship because most of the times the two were always seen fighting. But then there were some witnesses that saw their moments of sweetness as friends with each other that some might conclude that they were actually a couple instead of best friends.

 

One of the people that mistook them as a couple was the easily jealous American, Alfred F. Jones.

 

Alfred was an exchange student in their school and the American experienced his love at first sight after being kicked by Arthur for insulting his food. From that day on Alfred swore that he would capture the heart of the fierce British man. But then he realized, or more likely assumed, that Gilbert and Arthur was a thing back then. He would stalk them whenever he had the opportunity and saw the moments the two shared with each other. This did not mean that he gave up though. At first, Alfred befriended Gilbert. It was really easy since they have a bit of similarities in attitudes. Through Gilbert, he managed to get close to Arthur. From there, he made his plan to make Arthur fall in love with him more than he loved the albino beside him.

 

Everything changed on the night before Arthur’s birthday. Alfred was about to go home when he managed to get a perfect gift for his love one when he saw Arthur and Gilbert standing just in front of the pedestrian lane. Alfred, at first, wanted to get their attention but then it changed when he saw that Arthur was blushing fiercely and Gilbert was laughing his heart out. Things might have turned out differently if it ended at that but then it continued. Gilbert grabbed something inside the pocket of his jacket. From there the albino revealed a box containing a simple silver ring.

 

Alfred was afraid of himself on how much anger and hate he felt that time. Without thinking, he just punched Gilbert out of the blue and pushed him away from Arthur. From there everything went down the road. Arthur’s screams was a second too late to warn Gilbert of the oncoming danger. Everything was a second too late. Too late to stop, too late to move, too late to speak of the fear painted on Gilbert’s eyes. It was also too late to verbalize his pain. It was a muted suffering that lasted for a short time before Gilbert lost consciousness.

 

It was a misunderstanding that lead almost in taking someone else life.

 

When Alfred managed to think clear again, the time when he and Arthur had gotten over the shock, things were explained to him. What really happened was that Gilbert asked Arthur about his feelings towards a certain American. It turned out that Arthur had fallen in love at first sight towards Alfred also and Gilbert was just messing around. When Gilbert decided that he had enough of teasing his best friend he then presented to Arthur the gift he had gotten for his Mutti. It just so happened that Arthur was still a blushing mess when Gilbert presented the gift to him which was when Alfred drew the wrong conclusions.

 

Alfred profusely apologized towards Gilbert’s parents and little brother but they don’t like to hear anything that would escape his mouth. It took a while for Arthur to forgive Alfred too. But when he did he realized that he did not need to harbor hatred towards Alfred, for the guilty one was punishing himself already from the mistake he had done. From there Arthur helped Alfred to have some sense of recovery. Gaining the pounds he had lost and healing the wounds that was inflicted from scratches, biting, and slicing. From those times that Arthur spent with Alfred he also realized that, yes, he was still in love with the foolish American and he was ready to help carry the burden on Alfred’s shoulders.

 

“Gilbert is still alive, Alfred.”

 

If only they knew that the Gilbert they used to remember and the one who just woke up was not the same anymore. That was the reason why Ludwig hated them more.

 

There was a reason why they said be careful to what you wish for.

 

“What are you two doing here?” there was only one person they both know with that voice carrying a familiar French accent. Looking up, they saw two people. The one who asked them had an inkling of irritation in their eyes but tried his best not to show it in his face while his companion was openly glaring at them with unconcealed hatred.

 

“Hello, Francis, Antonio.” Arthur greeted them as a proper courtesy.

 

“Get out of here.” But manners were thrown out of the window for Antonio right at the moment, “Isn’t it enough? You completely destroyed Gilbert’s life!”

 

“It was an accident! And Gilbert is already awake now so we want to visit him and say—”

 

“Sorry?” Francis finished for him and shifted his gaze from his pseudo little brother of the past and to his American lover, “I’m afraid it’s already too late.” From that statement, Francis forcefully tugged his companion away from them before a fight broke out and if that happened they might be banned from visiting their friend.

 

“What…What do you mean by that?” it was a question whispered and not intended to be heard but Francis still did so he spared Alfred a glance before looking forward again. Only Antonio saw tight his friend’s face like it was torn between a grimace and anger and sorrow all at the same time.

 

“You two are smart enough so I will only say two words: Anterograde Amnesia. That’s all, goodbye.”

 

“And don’t come back!”

 

With those words the couple was left alone again. Alfred’s mood was dampened even more when he realized that he had made a lot of enemies and dragged Arthur with him.

 

“My goodness…” Alfred heard and when he shifted his gaze he was surprised to see Arthur with wide eyes while tears were running down his face uncontrollably. In his panic he embraced the other because that was the first thing that entered his mind.

 

“Shh…Shh…Artie, don’t cry Artie…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to drag you down with me…”

 

“No…Alfred…” Arthur tried to make a coherent sentence through his hiccups, “Gilbert will never be…the same…”

 

Memories were such a fickle thing but it was still important for anyone’s life.


End file.
